Edward: A Different Sory
by Lizzi Roslyn
Summary: Ok, so this is from some random girl named Michelle's POV. and she's like MADLY in luv w/ Edward Cullen. But after discovering Edward's shocking truth she is faced with the most tragic event of her life! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

__

**Okay peeps, this is NOT from Bella's POV, so don't get confused when your reading it. J Its from Michelle Waddle's POV. ENJOY!! J J J **

__

xoxo Lizzi

& my BFFL Winnie

He was amazing. Nothing could compare to his mesmerizing stare and perfect complexion. I found myself staring at him all through lunch. It was the only time I had together with him, so I had to savor it . Every day in my junior year I came home starving, because all through lunch, I was to busy staring at him to eat. He's not real. I'm sure of it. Something about him makes me doubt he's ever there. Might he just be a figment of my imagination? Impossible. Yet, nothing on earth could even compare to his beauty. Sometimes it seems like I'm the only one that notices him. Almost like to others, he's nothing, with no beauty.

Or maybe their just intimidated. He won't even date Bella Swan, who we all know he adores. So why on earth would he date me?

But for some weird reason, _Edward Cullen, _looked at _me _and smiled. Edward is _not _a friendly person, and he doesn't hand out breathtaking smiles to just anyone. The only person he'll actually smile to that's out of the family is Bella, but for some reason, she doesn't even seem to care. So why would he want her, when he could just as easily have _me? _Well maybe he's out of my league, actually he _is _out of my league. But for some reason, I can't take my eyes of him.

So here I am, in the lunch room, staring at Edward, letting my lunch go to waste. Again. But I don't even care, because for once, I actually think he might like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I know I sound like some love crazy girl who's way over her head but I really think Edward Cullen likes me. I swear yesterday as I was walking by him, I saw a sparkle in his God -like eyes. If it were some other boy, yeah it may have been the lighting in the room, but this is as I've said before _Edward Cullen. _Lately, I've been having more and more dreams about him. I hate having dreams about him though. It just makes me think about him, and love him even more than I already do. Then I just think about the fact that things are never going to be like they are in my dreams. Until now. Now I'm sure he likes me. All of those dreams must have been signs. Signs telling me my time was coming.

I know I probably sound really dramatic and self-centered right now, but I mean how can't I? If you knew Edward, you'd understand exactly how I feel.

Anyway, I think there's something _different_ about Edward. Not only is he the most amazing thing you've ever laid eyes on, but he's different in the way he acts. He only sits with his other family members- who are indeed, just as stunning as him. He rarely eats, and will often, once a month or so be gone from school. Apparently his family is big on camping or something, but I mean it's Forks, Washington! Who would want to camp in the rain? But the weirdest thing, the thing I just can't figure out though, is how he lifted a car of Bella. I saw the whole thing. Is he like _Superman _or something? It doesn't make any sense. Edward Cullen almost seems _in-human _sometimes... but I'm probably just imagining all of this. But I know this for sure; Edward Cullen is _Different. _Today Edward was gone. He was probably on another camping trip. I saw Bella staring longingly at Edward's usual table. I _almost _felt bad for her. But not quite. After all, she was trying to steal my man.

I feel like a jerk, thinking rudely about other people. Just because of a _boy. _But to me, he seems like more than a boy. After all, as I've said before, he's Edward Cullen. The boy I fell in love with, from the moment I saw him in 9th grade at lunch. I don't think I'll ever forget that day. I felt so dreamy, and I thought I was going to pass out at the sight of his face. I hadn't liked a guy since 4th grade when I fell madly in love with a boy named Sam, so I'd never felt this way before. But this was totally different. The feeling I had when I saw Edward for the first time, was a feeling I'm sure I'll never experience again, and never in my life forget.

This weekend calls for thunderstorms, and I'm not an idiot. I know that the Cullen family is not going to go hike up a mountain in a huge storm. Something's up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. This weekend I'm going to someway, somehow track down my mysterious, stunning, superman to find out what he's really doing. Like I said, I'm not and idiot, and only an Idiot would believe that he's camping.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it!! There will be a sequel to this, so keep reading!!**

I started walking through the woods, hoping to see Edward. Even though I knew he had probably already left, or gone to sleep. It was almost 9 o'clock.

I have to admit I'm not the best person to go camping with. I can barely walk regular, so how can I walk up a mountain? Now it's even darker and I'm somewhat lost. I know I'm in a certain area but I'm not quite sure exactly where.

I heard some animals yelping in the distance. I wasn't sure what type of animals they were, but I knew I didn't want to have a run-in with them.

After hearing the animals yelping in the woods, I freaked. I started running for my life. After what seemed like miles of running, I could barely see anything because it was so dark. I tripped over a tree root, and went tumbling down. I landed on a sharp rock, and cut my arm. I pressed my jacket up against it to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't work, so I started screaming, not knowing of any other solution for this. That's when I saw him.

Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me. But there was something different about him. His eyes looked darker and they looked like they were thirsting for something. He looked fierce, like a wild animal. This was my once in a life time chance to talk to Edward, and yet I was slowly backing away.

Before I could do anything else, he pounced on me. I felt his smooth lips meet my wound. He was like a vacuum, sucking up the blood. I tried to jerk myself away. This just made his mouth move, and he bit me. _Hard. _I winced, and pulled away, wanting to never see his gorgeous face again.

I ran the hardest I'd ever run before, with my arm hanging limply by my side. I felt like a ball of fire, so much pain. The pain seemed un-real. Just like Edward. And now I know, all along I was right. Edward is not human. He's a _vampire._


End file.
